Lightning McQueen
thumb|300px|right Lightning McQueen (or "Stickers", as Sally calls him) is the main protagonist in the Cars series. ''Cars'' Lightning is a red racecar sponsored by Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment ("With Just a Little Rust-eze, you can look like Lightning McQueen!"). He is #95 in the movie, and at the beginning of the movie, he is racing his first Piston Cup race in Nashville, Tennessee, and is winning. At the end of the film, he lost the race out of good intentions, and got a new paint job, but still sponsored by Rust-eze, although at the beginning of the film, he wanted a Dinoco sponsorship. ''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' Lightning now serves as the deuteragonist in Mater's very own show. The show begins with Mater telling Lightning what he used to be and did in the past. However, Lightning never believes Mater (as he wasn't there), and whenever he asks Mater if the stories really happened, Mater will always say, "Don't you remember? You was there, too!". Then, Mater continues the stories, including Lightning's sudden participation. The episodes end with Mater leaves, often followed by the characters and/or references from Mater's stories, implying that the stories might be real. ''Cars 2'' In the sequel, Lightning returns as the protagonist. This time around, Lightning is racing in the first ever World Grand Prix to determine who's the world's fastest car. But the road to the championship is filled with plenty of potholes, detours, and hilarious surprises. Personality Though nice and pleasant, Lightning can be a bit selfish and self-centered sometimes. He is also brave, courageous, and daring. Customizations Image:Lightning_mcqueen2.jpg|'Rust-eze Lightning McQueen' Image:cruisin_mcq.jpg|'Cruisin' Lightning McQueen' Image:Sc-radiator-springs-lightning-mcqueen.jpg‎|'Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen' His paint job as last seen in Cars. Image:Dinoco_mcq.jpg|'Dinoco Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Bling_McQueen.jpg|'Bling Bling Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Lightningstormmcqueen.jpg|'Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen' From Lightning's thoughts Image:Dragonmcqueen.jpg|'Dragon Lightning McQueen' From Tokyo Mater Image:Frighteningmcmean.jpg|'Frightening McMean' From Monster Truck Mater Image:DaredevilMcQueen.jpg|'Daredevil Lightning McQueen' From Mater the Greater Image:Matadormcqueen.jpg|'Matador Lightning McQueen' From El Materdor Image:Heavymetalmcqueen.jpg|'Heavy Metal Lighting McQueen' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Moon mater lightning.png|'Space Lighting McQueen' From Moon Mater WM Cars Toon Mater PI Screen Grab 07.jpg|Lt. Lightning McQueen From Mater Private Eye. Cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen in Cars 2 Quotes Trivia *His racing number, "95" is a reference to the year 1995, when Pixar's first feature-length film, Toy Story was released. Originally, his number was going to be 57, which is the year John Lasseter was born. *Lightning's last name "McQueen" is a reference to Glenn McQueen, a supervising animator at Pixar who passed away in 2002. * In the first official teaser trailer of Cars 2, for unknown reasons, Lightning Mcqueen has on his Rust-eze customization. *Lightning McQueen, along with other countless versions of him, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line, and also in the Cars Toons Die-Cast Line. *In Toy Story 3 in the Sunnyside daycare in the cattepillar room you can see one of the kids with a white T-shirt with red sleeves and has in the middle of the shirt the 95 with the lightning bolt of Lightning McQueen. *Lightning's back bumper is yellow. This follows NASCAR's tradition of putting yellow rookie stripes on rookie drivers' cars. *Lightning's design was inspired by stock cars, and a more curvaceous Le Mans endurance racers. Gallery LightningMcqueen3.jpg Lightningmcqueen0001.png Lightningmcqueen0002.png Lightningmcqueen0003.png Lightningmcqueen0004.png Lightningmcqueen0005.png Lightningmcqueen0006.png Lightningmcqueen0007.png Lightningmcqueen0008.png Lightningmcqueen0009.png Lightningmcqueen0010.png Cars 2 screenshot 3.jpg References Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Shorts Characters